


Чиби-стрипы

by AVO_Cor



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Милота в мире Dragonlance))Сет из 5 стрипов.





	1. Проделка кендера

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с ЗФБ 2017 в команде WTF DragonLance 2017
> 
> Перевод “Kender prank“ by Aidiki-chan, “Love is in the air“ by Aidiki-chan, “Chibis“ by Belegilgalad, “Bubblebath“ by Myar, “Smells like roast elf“ by Myar.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GgPVMpN.jpg)


	2. Любовь витает в воздухе

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/gMbadne.jpg)


	3. Чибики

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Y2Zg4bs.jpg)


	4. Ванна с пузырьками

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/9njOadm.jpg)


	5. Пахнет жаренным эльфом

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/WAZDCcK.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Тайпинг - Вла.
> 
> Оригиналы:  
> [“Kender prank“](http://aidiki-chan.deviantart.com/art/Kender-prank-154676814) by **Aidiki-chan** , [“Love is in the air“](http://aidiki-chan.deviantart.com/art/Love-is-in-the-air-xD-138951681) by **Aidiki-chan** , [“Chibis“](http://belegilgalad.deviantart.com/art/Chibis-129463044) by **Belegilgalad** , [“Bubblebath“](http://myar.deviantart.com/art/Bubblebath-28568846) by **Myar** , [“Smells like roast elf“](http://myar.deviantart.com/art/Smells-like-roast-elf-28121249) by **Myar**


End file.
